


Absehbar

by SkyeGraham



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blind Date, One Shot, Other, Unter der Dusche, symbrock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Eine Verabredung mit einer Frau ...





	Absehbar

»Ich meine es nur gut«, versicherte ihm Anne, als sie ihm die Visitenkarte einer Bekannten über den Tisch schob. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Bedrängnis sie ihn damit brachte. Sie ging ja auch davon aus, dass sein unliebsamer Mitbewohner im eigenen Körper nicht mehr da war.  
_Tu es nicht._  
Er zögerte. Nicht, weil Venom ihm dazu riet, oder eher, dass sein Parasit das bestimmte. Nein, er zögerte, weil allein der Gedanke, sich mit einer anderen Frau als Anne zu treffen, ihm das Herz brach. Sicher ihr Kuss im Wald, bevor er sich mit Venom Riot entgegengestellt hatte, war auf Venoms Mist gewachsen und sie würden kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren, aber das winzige bisschen Hoffnung hatte er aufrecht behalten wollen.  
»Anne, ich weiß nicht, ob ich soweit bin.«  
Ob er je diesen Schritt gehen könnte.  
_Bist du nicht. Wir mögen Anne._  
Die Tatsache, dass Venom seine Ex mochte, behagte ihm gar nicht. Erst recht nicht, wenn er sich die Begegnung im Wald vor Augen führte.  
»Eddie, ich möchte nicht, dass du allein bist.«  
_Du bist nicht allein._  
Das konnte Anne aber nicht wissen. Für sie war es besser, wenn sie fürs Erste davon ausging, dass Venom fort war. Er ließ sie im Glauben, dass es so war.  
»Ich komm schon klar«, meinte er leichthin, obwohl er es besser wusste. Anne sah ihn wenig überzeugt an. Ihr Zeigefinger tippte auf die Karte.  
»Ruf sie wenigstens an, okay?«  
In seinem Kopf grollte jemand, als er nickte und sich die Karte einsteckte. Er wechselte das Thema auf ungefährlicheres Terrain. Ihre neue Arbeit, von der sie geradezu schwärmte und es gefiel ihm, dass es fast ... fast so war wie früher.

  
Zu gut erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als er in einem schicken Restaurant zu Gast gewesen war. Das Bad im Hummerbecken hatte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, dass er sich für ein Lokal ohne entschied. Ein kleines Etablissement, das er sich gerade so leisten konnte, wenn sich Carolin nicht für die teuersten Gerichte auf der Karte entschied.  
Eine Sache, abgesehen davon, ließ ihn besorgt in sich hineinhorchen: Venom schwieg seit dem ersten Telefonat mit Annes Bekannten. Etwas stimmte nicht, aber er bekam keine Antwort, egal wie oft er seinen Parasiten auch darauf ansprach. Ihm blieb kaum Zeit, sich genauer damit zu befassen, weil er pünktlich sein wollte und Carolin gerade das Restaurant betrat.  
So lange er zurückdenken konnte, hatte er niemanden bis auf Anne wirkliche Beachtung geschenkt. Die Frau, die sich ihm nun näherte, wirkte auf ihn daher auf mehrfache Art und Weise fremd.  
»Eddie Brock, nehme ich an.«  
»J-ja, hi.«  
In seiner Hast aufzustehen, stieß er fast den Tisch um und schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Sie reagierte mit einem leisen Lachen, ehe sie sich setzte. Ja, er machte sich mal wieder zum Affen und niemand in seinem Kopf kommentierte das. Wirklich merkwürdig.  
»Es freut mich, dass wir uns begegnen. Anne hat viel über dich erzählt.«  
»Und du wolltest mich danach wirklich treffen?«  
Wieder lachte sie, strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
»Nun ja, ich war schon besorgt, da eure Trennung noch gar nicht so lange her ist und ihr ...«  
»Heiraten wolltet«, beendet er ihren Gedanken mit einem kläglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, »ja, das hätte mich auch fast abgehalten.«  
»Tut mir leid, wir sollten nicht darüber reden.«  
Taten sie aber und er hatte nicht gedacht, dass die ersten Worte zwischen ihnen beiden sich um seine gescheiterte Beziehung zu Anne drehten. Am Telefon waren sie irgendwie lockerer miteinander gewesen.  
»Möchtest du was trinken?«  
»Sehr gern.«  
Sie bestellte ein Glas Wasser beim vorbeilaufendem Kellner. Kein Wein oder Ähnliches, was Venom mit Sicherheit ein paar Äußerungen entlockt hätte, wenn sein Symbiont sich nicht weiter in Schweigen hüllte. Was war nur los?  
Er rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl und konzentrierte sich auf die Frau ihm gegenüber. Carolin arbeitete als Sekretärin, was sie ziemlich langweilig fand, aber zurzeit keine Möglichkeit sah, dies zu ändern. Warum auch immer, denn auf seine Nachfrage hin, verstand er keine ihrer Erklärungen. Er nahm es mal so hin.  
Seine Arbeit hingegen fand sie interessant, auch, wenn sie ihm ihr Beileid aussprach, dass er seinen Job verloren hatte. Er glaubte, sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass sie gerade mit einem – wie Venom gesagt hatte – Loser ausging. Der Eddie Brock, von dem sie schwärmte, gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Er bekam auch nicht den Eindruck, dass sie den jetzigen in irgendeiner Weise wollen würde. Nicht, wenn sie nur über die Vergangenheit sprach.  
_Sie nervt dich._  
Fast dankte er Gott dafür, dass Venom sich doch nicht aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Erleichtert aufseufzend nahm er einen Schluck Wein.  
Und wie sie ihm auf den Keks ging, wie sie großspurig von seinen Erfolgen sprach, die ihm alle nichts mehr einbrachten außer Kummer.  
_Soll ich sie fressen?_  
»Nein, verdammt!«  
Carolin blickte ihn schockiert über den Tisch hinweg an, dass er sich hastig entschuldigte und fahrig durchs Haar strich. Seine Hände zitterten, wie er verstimmt bemerkte. Der Abend war vorzeitig vorbei.  
»Sorry, Carolin, aber ich glaube ... das war ein Fehler.«  
_Und was für einer._  
Bis eben dachte er, Venom hätte ihm gefehlt.  
»Eddie ...«  
_Gehen wir._

  
_Du bist wütend._  
Frustriert traf es eher. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er unter der Dusche, in der Hoffnung, die warmen Wasserstrahlen beruhigten.  
»Ich fasse es nicht, dass du sie fressen wolltest.«  
_Aber sie hat dich gestört. Ich wollte dir helfen._  
»Wir haben eine Abmachung, schon vergessen? Keinen guten Leuten den Kopf abreißen.«  
_Sie war nicht gut. Für dich. Für uns._  
Da hatte Venom ausnahmsweise einmal Recht.  
»Trotzdem ist sie ein guter Mensch.«  
_Hmpf. Na gut, ich fresse sie nicht._  
»Danke.«  
Wieso bedankte er sich bei Venom? Es war ein Grundsatz.  
_Du bist immer noch verärgert. Ich weiß, wie ich dir dabei helfen kann._  
Oh ja, das wusste sein gemeiner Parasit und er sträubte sich dagegen. Er umfasste seine Linke mit aller Kraft, als Venom sie dazu benutzen wollte, seinen Schwanz zu berühren.  
»Lass das.«  
_Aber es hilft dir. Du bist danach entspannter._  
Wann immer Venom das gelernt hatte, er bereute es, das zugelassen zu haben. Sein Körper reagierte auch noch darauf ... zum Teufel mit dem Parasiten.  
_Du wirst dir gleich etwas anderes wünschen._  
»Venom! Ahh ...«  
Wenn sich Venom etwas in seinen Dickschädel gesetzt hatte, half keine Gegenwehr. Er konnte so viel Kraft aufbringen, wie er wollte, der Symbiont übernahm irgendwann die Kontrolle. Da sie sich einen Körper teilten und Venom seine geheimsten Wünsche kannte – ein Wissen, das er nur allzu gern ausnutzte - massierte er mit seiner Linken seine Erregung genau so, wie er es in diesem Moment brauchte.  
_So ist es gut, Eddie, oder?_  
»Fuck. J-ja.«  
Die ersten Tropfen leckte Venom mit seiner Zunge auf.  
Stöhnend schloss er die Augen, presste die Lider fest zusammen, um dem Anblick zu entgehen.  
_Du schmeckst nicht schlecht, Eddie._  
Weit davon entfernt, aufzuhören, liebkoste der Symbiont die Spitze schon fast. Sannte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.  
_Interessant._  
»N-nein, Venom«, bat er mit schwacher Stimme, doch diese Grenze war längst überschritten. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm längst nicht mehr und er war Venom vollkommen ausgeliefert. Gefangen zwischen seiner massierenden Hand und der feuchten, sich schlängelnden Zunge auf der empfindlichsten Stelle, entließ ihn nur der Aufschrei des Höhepunktes.  
Unter gesenkten Lidern sah er dem Wasser zu, wie es die Spuren fortspülte. Er sollte sich schämen oder zumindest angeekelt von dem sein, was gerade geschehen war. Nur ... bis auf einen kleinen Teil von ihm war er es nicht.  
_Wer braucht schon Frauen? Du hast mich._  
Ihm entwich ein kurzes Auflachen, bevor er das Wasser abstellte und aus der Dusche stieg.  
»Parasit.«


End file.
